


Redemption

by veryunmotivated



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Peter gets kidnapped, Wade's family is a gang? or mafia or something, Wade's family is shady, also angst, and miscommunications, oh and an OC but he's not important, wade has to save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryunmotivated/pseuds/veryunmotivated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade had been acting strangely recently, and it made Peter worry. It began simply enough. At first, Wade would just ‘forget’ to reply to his texts sometimes. But Peter let it slide because when they were face to face at school or at the park or wherever, Wade was still himself. However, it wasn’t long after Wade stopped returning his texts that he stopped wanting to hang out after school and on weekends, too. And then he even stopped showing affection to Peter. Stopped hugging him. Kissing him. Touching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I totally didn't stay up until almost two in order to finish it. Hahaha well, go on. The story's waiting!

“Hey, Wade, wanna go out for some pizza? It’s been a while since our last date,” Peter suggested lightly. The last bell had rung, and they were free for the weekend. Peter and Wade strolled leisurely side by side out of the building and headed for the street.

 

Wade tensed when he heard Peter. Peter kept his face impassive as he noticed this. Wade had been acting strangely recently, and it made Peter worry. It began simply enough. At first, Wade would just ‘forget’ to reply to his texts sometimes. But Peter let it slide because when they were face to face at school or at the park or wherever, Wade was still himself. However, it wasn’t long after Wade stopped returning his texts that he stopped wanting to hang out after school and on weekends, too. And then he even stopped showing affection to Peter. Stopped hugging him. Kissing him. Touching him.

 

“Nah, it’s too hot for pizza. I think all I really need to do is rest at my house. Maybe some other time,” Wade replied with an easy smile. Peter saw right through it. He knew when Wade lied. And Wade’s shifting eyes showed that he was uneasy, like he was waiting for someone to come out of the shadows and attack.

 

“But not to hot for you to wear a leather jacket?” Peter counted, his frustration at Wade finally peaking. Wade pulled Peter to the side underneath some trees and crossed his arms.

 

“Peter-”

 

“No! You’ve been ignoring me, and I want to know why. I thought we were past this! I know about your family, and I’m aware of your mistakes. But I still like you and haven’t given up on you yet. Please, just tell me what’s wrong,” Peter pleaded. He knew it was a low blow bringing up Wade’s family, but he was fed up with Wade’s behavior.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair,” Wade said defensively. Peter felt a flair of guilt, but it disappeared the longer he glared at his boyfriend. 

 

They’d had faced several trials throughout their relationship. Especially in the beginning. Wade’s family was known to be on the shadier side, and that was putting it lightly. They’d been accused for drug trafficking, bribing government officials, and the one Peter tried to ignore, attempted murder. When Wade had told Peter of his family’s actions, and even his own participation in some of the smaller operations, Peter was extremely hesitant to be his friend after that, even more so to be in a relationship with him. But weeks later, Wade managed to corner Peter after being avoided for so long and explained that he no longer engaged in those activities. It was difficult for Peter to believe at first, but he could tell Wade was speaking truthfully.

 

Which is more than what he could say for Wade at  _ this _ moment.

 

“Look, Peter. It’s complicated, okay? I don’t appreciate you pressuring me to talk about something I  _ obviously _ don’t want to talk about!” Wade yelled, throwing his arms in the air. “I’m going home, and  _ you’re _ going to drop this! I don’t want to hear you talk about it ever again. This ends now,” Wade ended firmly as he strode away from Peter.

 

Peter felt something inside him break as he watched his boyfriend leave him alone. Again. Peter sighed, making his own way home after the silhouette of Wade disappeared.

 

Had he gone too far this time? Maybe. But didn’t he have a right to know what was going on? Wade had stopped going out with him and showing him affection. What was he going to do next? Insist that they break up? That they stop being friends?

 

What if he didn’t like Peter anymore? Peter stopped walking abruptly, and someone bumped into him hard.

 

“Sorry,” Peter began. He turned around to face the person he’d unintentionally break checked, but the man grabbed him roughly and pressed something against his ribs. Peter was confused as to what was going on until he heard the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked. Peter froze.

 

“Unless you wanna get shot, I’d suggest not screaming,” a gruff voice growled in his ear. “Now walk, and don’t get any funny ideas.” He jabbed Peter in the side with his gun. Peter gulped and took a shaky step forward. With another jab to his side, Peter kept walking. His darted around the sidewalk as he tried to find someone who might be able to help him, but he had no such luck. 

 

“Stop looking around, kid. We’re almost there,” the armed man commanded, chuckling afterward at the gasp that escaped Peter when he heard the sentence. 

 

Almost there? Where’s there? Where were they going? Peter’s breathing began becoming more erratic as the direness of his situation settled in. He might not be seen again if he doesn’t act soon. But what can he do? There’s a man holding a loaded gun against him, and there’s no one around to see! Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by a large white van speeding toward them.

 

“Well, finally!” His captor huffed. He grabbed Peter’s arm as the van came to a screeching halt beside them. The door flew open, and Peter was thrown inside. Immediately, someone wrapped a cloth tightly over his eyes and placed tape over his mouth. His instincts made him thrash and try to fight his kidnappers, but there were too many of them. In a few moments, he found himself pinned to the floor of the van with his arms cuffed behind his back and his legs tied together.

 

“Calm down, Peter. We ain’t gonna hurtcha,” one of the kidnappers said, and the rest of them laughed. 

 

They knew his name. He wasn’t the victim of a random kidnapping. This was planned. He’d been chosen. They’d probably been watching him for a while to know which way he walked to get home and when he’d be alone. But why? Why him?

 

Someone sat him up, forcing him out of his thoughts, and dragged him next to them. Peter tried to wriggle away, but the man put an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer.

 

“Ooh! This one’s got fire.” The man grabbed his chin roughly and turned Peter’s face to look at his, or at least that’s what Peter assumed. “And he’s pretty. If we don’t get our money, we could at least get it back by renting him.” Peter jerked his face out of the man’s grip and shot out his legs in the direction of his captor, surprisingly landing a well placed kick to the man’s shin. If Peter could smile, he would’ve at hearing the hiss of pain from his captor. There was no way he’d ever allow himself to be  _ rented _ . He was going to get out of this situation.

 

“I dunno. He seems a little unmanageable to me,” one of the kidnappers teased. Peter felt a small sense of pride at being a hindrance to his captors, and once again, it made the rest of the men laugh. But the one that held Peter saw it as a challenge.

 

“All he needs is some training. Watch.” Suddenly, Peter was pressed against the wall of the van, and a knife was held against his throat. “Try that again, and you’ll regret it. Capisce?” 

 

The men in the van were chuckling at the ordeal, but Peter was quite frightened. Obviously they weren’t going to kill him because they needed him to get some money, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t hurt him. 

 

“Hey hey hey. Don’t cut him up too bad. I’d hate to have gone through all this trouble for nothing,” someone warned. The man holding the knife against Peter’s throat laughed.

 

“Don’t worry about it. A little cut won’t hurt.” Peter let out a whimper as his captor dug the knife into his neck, piercing his skin. Peter felt blood trickle down his throat and fought to keep from hyperventilating. His captor removed the knife and wrapped his arm around Peter again. Peter flinched but otherwise didn’t move when his captor traced his hand down Peter’s face.

 

“See! He can be tamed. All he needs is a little motivation!” Peter’s breath hitched as he felt his captor’s free hand rest on his thigh. “I wonder what else I could teach him.” The van erupted in laughter, and Peter felt his eyes moisten. He couldn’t talk his way out of this. He couldn’t fight them off. 

 

He was utterly helpless.

 

Luckily for him, the van was slowing down. Even though he didn’t know where they were, he knew it was at least an opportunity to get away from whoever was trying to  _ tame  _ him. 

 

“Aw, fun’s over! It’s a shame we didn’t get to finish our little training session,” the captor whispered in his ear. Peter shuddered but stayed still. His captor still had every advantage over him, and he wasn’t going to risk his well-being by doing something stupid. He heard the man who had tormented him during the drive walk away and someone else approach. This new person untied his legs and forced him to his feet. Peter stumbled, but the man’s iron grip on the back of his neck kept him from falling over.

 

Peter heard what he guessed was a door squeak open and entered a rather large building based on the sound of his echoing footsteps and the loudness of his kidnappers’ voices. Suddenly, Peter was brought to an abrupt stop, and everything went quiet. Peter strained to figure out what was going on, but he was extremely disoriented and didn’t want to risk doing anything that might result in getting hurt again.

 

“Take the damn blindfold off of him. How am I supposed to have a serious conversation with him if I can’t make eye contact?” A deep, authoritative voice boomed. Immediately, there was a pair of hands untying the cloth around his eyes. Peter opened his eyes, focusing his vision and blinking away the crust from his dried tears. In front of him was a very intimidating thirty-something year old with greased back hair.

 

“That’s better. This way I can see the fear in his eyes.” Peter maintained eye contact despite every instinct telling him to curl into a ball and hide. The man grabbed Peter’s face roughly and turned it side to side, examining him. Peter winced as the skin on his face stretched, making the cut there burn. The man let go of Peter and looked at his injuries.

 

“You’ve been causing trouble. Of course. I’d expect nothing less from Wilson’s lover.” Peter’s eyes widened, and it made the man laugh. “Of course we know about you and Wilson. When we found out about Wilson’s debt to us, we looked into every aspect of his life to find leverage against him. And then we found you.” Peter gulped.

 

“But don’t worry. As long as he comes with the money he owes us, everything will be fine, and we can pretend none of this ever happened.” The man made a gesture with his hand, and Peter was directed to a table in the middle of what seemed like a warehouse. Surprisingly, Peter wasn’t cuffed to the table or chair or anything. However, with all the goons in the building and the two sitting at the table with him, he doubted they really needed to worry about him escaping.

 

Now that they’d taken the blindfold off him and stopped harassing him, Peter was able to fully take in his surroundings. There were large, scary looking crates organized into neat rows and carefully sealed. Peter was curious as to what was inside them but after remembering who he was dealing with, decided it was probably best not to know. There were windows toward the ceiling and one exit. Peter sighed through his nose. Even if he was able to sneak away from his captors at the table by some miracle, he’d still have to make it all the way to the doors without anyone else noticing.

 

“Hey, boss. Wilson’s almost here. Some o’ the guys just radioed in saying he’s down the street. He’s got a gym bag with him.” Peter looked up. One of the guards by the doors was talking with the man with the man with greased back hair. They spoke quietly, and the boss man looked right at Peter. Peter quickly looked away. He’d obviously seen Peter having a spy. How was he going to react? Peter decided his safest bet was to look at the table and count how many scuff marks there were and- wait is that a blood stain? Peter began regretting his decision, especially when he saw the leader walking toward him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Peter! How are ya?” He placed a heavy hand on Peter’s shoulder which made he jolt. “Now, don’t think I noticed you eavesdropping. I did, so Peter look at me.” Peter hesitated. His fear made him freeze up, and he found that he couldn’t move. The leader laughed softly yet somehow threateningly and squeezed Peter’s shoulder enough to make Peter let out a muted howl of pain.

 

“Peter,” the leader’s voice turned venomous, “you’ll find that I don’t like repeating myself. This is the first time it’s happened, so I’ll let it slide. Now, let’s try again.  _ Look at me _ .” Peter took a deep breath and turned his head to see the leader’s torso. His eyes slowly made their way up past his chest, neck, chin, mouth, nose… until they met the leader’s eyes. The leader was glaring at him, but Peter could tell he gained some satisfaction at seeing Peter fear him. 

 

“Ya know, you’re pretty cute. You’re lucky boys aren’t my type. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be here right now, if ya know what I mean.” He ruffled Peter’s hair the way a father would a son. This gave Peter the opportunity to break eye contact and go back to staring at the table.

 

“But on the off chance you’re unlucky enough to have a boyfriend who doesn’t come through, I know several people who would just  _ love _ to meet you.” This unnerved Peter, but Wade was coming. Wade was coming. Wade would save him. Peter knew it. Everyone looked to the front door as it slammed open, presenting a very pissed off Wade. He looked around the warehouse, eyes settling on Peter.

 

“Peter.” Without thinking, Peter stood up as if to run to Wade and leave this place forever. But he was shoved back into his seat roughly by the leader.

 

“Wade! We were just talking about you. All good things. But based on your posture, I’m guessing that you want little Peter back, right? That’s just fine. I’m actually very willing to give him to you. I just need to make sure you brought me what you owe me.” The leader snapped, and one of men by the door took the gym bag and put it on the table where Peter was seated. 

 

“Peter, don’t worry. You’ll be outta here soon. Trust me,” Wade called from the front of the warehouse. One of the goons was keeping him there in case he tried to take Peter and leave. Peter bounced his leg nervously as he watched a man count the money. When he was finished, Peter was relieved, but the leader’s hand on his shoulder tightened.

 

“Seems like you’re short a couple thousand, Wilson,” the leader said almost playfully. Peter felt his heart sink. “I  _ could _ let you and Petey here walk away and pay me later, but where’s the fun in that? And I mean, I  _ did _ give you time to come up with the money you owe me. So I think I’ll just kill you and take your little boyfriend here.” Suddenly, there were two guys grabbing Wade and dragging him away from the entrance. 

 

“But, Kade! This is all I could get! I can get you the rest of your money! I just need more time,” Wade shouted as he was being dragged away. The leader, Kade, ignored his pleads and grabbed Peter by the arm, guiding him to the door. Peter looked around frantically to see if there was any way for him to escape, but there wasn’t. 

 

“Kid, don’t try anything. Unless you wanna get dead, that is. I could make a quick buck off you, but don’t think I won’t kill you if you prove to be more trouble than you’re worth,” Kade threatened. 

 

Peter’s breath hitched as he realized he really couldn’t escape. No one was going to save him now. His vision blurred with tears as the weight of reality crashed down upon him. Wade was going to die. He was going to be sold to the highest bidder. He was never going to see his family again. He was shoved out the door and lost his footing, falling from Kade’s grip onto the ground.

 

“Freeze! Put your hands in the air!” 

 

Peter blinked away his tears and sat up. In front of the warehouse were several policemen with their guns drawn, bodies shielded by their car doors. In moments, he was surrounded by men and women in uniforms. Someone helped him up as the others arrested the people who’d kidnapped them. He was taken out of the handcuffs and the tape was removed. He found himself wrapped in a blanket sitting in the back of an ambulance, lucky to have only suffered minor injuries.

 

“Peter.” Wade stood in front of him, eyes full of sorrow and guilt. Peter couldn’t move. After everything, he was numb. That is, until Wade pulled him into his arms and hugged him with all his might. 

 

“Peter, I’m so sorry. I tried to protect you. I really did. I thought maybe if they saw that I didn’t want to see you anymore, they’d leave you alone, but no. They didn’t. And I’m so sorry. I’m so s-” Wade choked back a sob as Peter hugged him back. 

 

“I knew you’d come for me,” Peter rasped out, his voice scratchy from not speaking and stress. It was only a few moments they stayed like that, but just the presence of each other made everything else melt away. They’d both endured so much, not just that day, but the weeks leading up to it. The way they treated each other. The silence. The anger. The neglect. It disappeared with each tear they shed together. They’d both made mistakes, but in the end, they still loved each other. Once they both felt satisfied, they pulled away from each other, wiping away any last tears, and smiled.

 

“This might not be the best time to ask, but how do you feel about getting some pizza after this?” Wade asked playfully as Peter laughed tiredly. “Because I seem to have come into possession of several hundred thousand dollars recently, and I need someone to spend it on.”

 

Peter couldn’t even reply. Instead, he leaned in close to Wade and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. And when Wade kissed back, he lost himself in the bliss.


End file.
